


Cold Toothpaste

by strawberrylace



Series: Summer Daze [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Summer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Some people just have bad taste in ice cream...Based on the prompt: i am at a ice-cream shop and I just wanted to peacefully get a mint ice cream but when I asked for it, you whispered ‘great, a cold toothpaste’ but I HEARD you and since when the employees can judge the customers ice cream choices?? are we really arguing rn?! au





	Cold Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure that if you do like any of the flavors in this one shot, I'm sorry I wrote them in a bad light!!

There was no greater pleasure than an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. That was exactly what Tony was going to get once he finished his shift at the community pool. It had been a long one, or so it had seemed like it had been long. Perhaps it was the heat or the fact that he had to tell the same group of kids not to run near the pool so many times. Tony concluded that it had to have been the heat. Otherwise, why else would he be craving a cool and delicious ice cream cone? 

Tony looked over at the clock. The last hour of his shift seemed to be the longest hour. Would it ever turn to three or was he doomed to be stuck on two for the rest of the afternoon. But then, much to his surprise, his eyes did not deceive him. 3 o'clock on the dot. He watched as the strawberry blonde lifeguard walked over to his chair to relieve him from his duties. He nodded his head to her as he stepped off the chair and sauntered over to the locker room. Sweet freedom at last. 

"I still don't know how you can stand to work at the local pool," Rhodey shook his head, chuckling, as he turned out of the parking lot. "I mean, you don't even get to go in the pool to swim for fun! And the heat!" 

"Rhodes, you and I both know why I'm working at the pool," Tony's eyes narrowed. 

Rhodey paused and nodded. 

"Besides, it's not that bad," Tony shrugged. "I mean, would I rather be working in an air conditioned building at an internship that has to do with my intended major, thus improving my chances of becoming successful in the post grad world? Perhaps. But literally anything is better than working for Howard." 

"Right," Rhodey replied, a small weak smile crept up. 

"Plus, I happen to like getting paid in money rather than 'experience'. Now, I think a hot day like today calls for ice cream! We must scream for the glorious ice cream!" 

"You're such a child, sometimes."

\-------------------------------------- 

Erica's Ice Cream Shop was as busy as could be when Tony and Rhodey walked in. There was no place quite like it, according to Tony. Even when Rhodey would try to take him to other places, he insisted that it had to be Erica's or nothing. After all, where else was he going to get the best mint ice cream in Stony Brook? 

The line was moving along, given for how long it was. Rhodey peered over to see who was behind the register. Erica's had employed quite a few of their college classmates over the summer and occasionally they'd see someone they knew scooping the ice cream or working the register. Rhodey was surprised to see a new pair working today. 

"Tones," Rhodey whispered, discretely pointing. "Isn't that Strange behind the cash register?" 

"What?" Tony tried to be as subtle as he could as he stuck his head out to see a tall, dark haired guy with a goatee ringing up a family of three. It couldn't have been, could it? Stephen Strange was the most insufferable human being to exist, according to Tony. They had many classes together last year and if there was any chance, Strange always found a way to one up Stark. If there was a question that Stark answered correctly, Strange would try to counter the argument. Any presentation? Strange found a way to dazzle the crowd like the so-called wizard that he was (Tony's sly nickname for him). He infruiated Tony so much that he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his stupid face. Secretly though, he wanted to kiss that beautiful face. Yes, deep down, he had never met someone who was so much like him. As much as he wanted to share his true feelings for Strange, he knew that the feelings would be anything but requited. Rhodey disagreed, but it was better that these two openly hated each other, rather than Tony make a fool of himself professing his feelings. So it was just Tony's luck that after well over a month of not seeing Strange that he would be in the last place anyone would ever find him. Well, second to last place, if he was counting the pool. 

"Who would let him work here?" Tony scoffed, trying to keep his voice down. "He always looks miserable and probably has bad taste in ice cream. Rhodey, I bet you twenty bucks that his favorite flavor is rum raisin!" 

"Tony, it's summer," Rhodey rolled his eyes. "You don't have to worry about one upping each other in class. Just talk to the guy for a change."

"Rhodey, that is totally out of the question!" Tony hissed. "If he knew how I felt about him, I'd die!" 

"Stop being dramatic!" 

"I'm not being dramatic enough!" 

"Oh my god..." 

The line was moving along quickly. After the family in front of Tony and Rhodey paid, they came face to face with Strange. When Wong saw them, he waved hello politely as he went back to scooping ice cream. Strange was none too pleased to see either of them, especially Tony. 

"Hello Rhodey," Strange greeted politely, barely turning his head before acknowledging Tony's presence. "Stark." 

"Hey Strange," Rhodey greeted. "Fancy seeing you and Wong here!" 

"Hey Rhodes, long time no see!" Wong called out with a wide smile. "Tony, you're looking tan! I think Strange and I have seen you at the community pool?" 

"Wong!" Strange hushed. 

"Hello Wizard," said Tony with a shit-eating grin. "Funny seeing you here!" 

"The feeling is very mutual," Strange replied flatly. Tony could've sworn he saw him roll his eyes. "What can I get you guys today?" 

"I'll have a single scoop cookie dough waffle cone," Rhodey replied. 

"Stark?" 

"I'll have a single scoop mint ice cream waffle cone please," Tony replied with a smile. 

Strange just stared at Tony blankly for a minute before he turned to Wong. "Two single scoop waffle cones. One cookie dough and one," Strange looked back at Tony with an unamused glance. "One...mint." 

As Strange was ringing up their orders, Tony could've sworn he heard Strange whisper something about toothpaste. He could let it go, but Tony wasn't one to let go of things so easily. Not since their first class they shared last year where Strange corrected Tony on the theory of relativity. It didn't matter that it was summer, because he knew that Strange said something about his ice cream choice and he would be damned if he was going to just let it go. 

"Okay, and that'll be four dollars even. Will that be cash or credit?" Strange asked. 

"Would you mind repeating what you said about my ice cream?" Tony asked. 

Strange cocked his head slightly. "Excuse me?" 

"My ice cream. You said something about my ice cream. Is there something wrong with my ice cream?" 

"Tony..," Rhodey whispered, glancing back at the family behind them. 

"No Rhodes, I gotta handle this," Tony turned back before narrowing his eyes at Strange. "I heard you! What did you say about my ice cream?" 

Without missing a beat, Strange replied, "I said, great, a cold toothpaste."

Tony clenched his jaw. This was it. Strange could say all he wanted about intellect but the one thing that he looked forward to in the summer was just insulted? He had enough. 

"Excuse me, but cold toothpaste?" Tony asked angrily. "Hey, since when do employees get to have opinions on customer ice cream choices?!" 

"It's not against the law," Strange retorted. 

"It still doesn't give you the right to judge!" 

"Tony, oh my god," Rhodey groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

"They did not go over this in the manual," Wong whispered. 

"Tony Stark, I expected you to be all high and mighty, but my god, could you get better taste in ice cream?" Strange asked as he swiped Tony's card. 

"Alright then!" Tony wasn't going to give up this argument that easily. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?" 

"What?" Strange gawked. "Why is this even relevant?" 

"If you have such liberty to frown upon my ice cream choices, then perhaps allow me to understand your reasoning by knowing your favorite." 

"Fine!" Strange sighed. "I like...rum raisin."

The scowl on Tony's face was wiped away as it curled up into a smile. He then let out the loudest, most obnoxious laugh that echoed throughout the entire shop. The people behind him and Rhodey were very confused. Rhodey was now dying of embarrassment as he went over the the other side of the counter to grab his and Tony's cones from Wong. Tony paid no mind to the fact that everyone was staring at him, for now, for once, Tony finally had the upperhand on Strange. 

"Oh my god!" Tony wheezed, once he was finally done laughing at Strange's reply. "And here you are, judging me on my ice cream choices when yours sucks eggs! Who the hell still eats rum raisin? Even my old man wouldn't go near that! Now I have the upperhand on my clearly supperior taste over you! BOOM! Okay Rhodey, I think we're done here." 

"Oh good," Rhodey replied weakly, handing Tony his cone. 

Rhodey walked as fast as he could out of the ice cream, with Tony trailing him close behind, saying, "You owe me 20 bucks you know!" Stephen was gobsmacked at what had just happened. He had a hunch that Tony had it in him to make an argument about ice cream flavors, but he didn't expect to get roasted in front of all those customers. Deep down, Stephen liked seeing Tony all fired up. But that was something he'd never in a millions years admit to Stark. Now the customers were staring at him and, much like an ice cream cone in Death Valley, he just wanted to melt. 

"I guess since we're admitting flavors we all like," Wong spoke up, addressing the confused people in line, "I just want everyone to know that I secretly like butter pecan."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part 2 to this...we shall see!!


End file.
